


Hot Chocolate

by snacc_noir



Series: Prompt me cowards: Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, admit your love for each other dang it, it's fluff hour, just a ficlet of adrienette being adorable, mutual adrienette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacc_noir/pseuds/snacc_noir
Summary: As irritable as her best friend was, Adrien’s company wasn’t something she merely pocketed; she treasured every ounce of the day she spent with him.She was in love with him, after all.And it may have been the sudden chills from wind that ruffled her every so often that took some senses away when she asked,“Have you ever been in love, Adrien?”but she didn’t regret it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Prompt me cowards: Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738810
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> itsmeevie01 asked: 16 k
> 
> 16\. “I’m still not giving you my hot chocolate”
> 
> k. Childhood Bestfriends AU
> 
> Adrienette (mutual)

“It’s getting colder.”

“That’s _cool_.”

Marinette’s wool sleeve swatted his Gabriel jacket that kept him in hymns of warmth. He palmed his drink smugly, eyes laughing at his own (terrible) joke above where he took a sip.

She glared at his hot chocolate.

“I shouldn’t have worn a sweater. The wind just blows right through.”

“I feel like you’re implying something right now.”

“Maybe I am.”

He shrugged, sipping again as if he had no idea what that was.

They could have gone inside, but the somber zest of relaxing in silence on her balcony overlooking the stalks of Parisan buildings kept her from bothering. As irritable as her best friend was, Adrien’s company wasn’t something she merely pocketed; she treasured every ounce of the day she spent with him.

She was in love with him, after all.

And it may have been the sudden chills from wind that ruffled her every so often that took some senses away when she asked,

“Have you ever been in love, Adrien?”

but she didn’t regret it.

Adrien discovered that evening: choking a) was not pleasurable, and b) on _hot liquid_ was even worse.

In love? Him?

Well yeah.

With _her_.

But that was quite an awkward turn of a conversation now, wasn’t it? She was just trying to pry his hot chocolate out of his selfish hands and it seemed her retaliation was to have him burn his throat with it.

Nervously, she glanced down to the pot plant he’d earlier bumped over, her pink-glossed nails twirling untamed wool threads of her sleeve.

“Have _you_?” he countered.

Her twiddling stopped.

“Uh, I mean strong is a love word- I mean, _love_ is a strong word and-! And I guess I’ve thought about you- I mean! Never thought you’d ask and I… I don’t exactly know- well I _do_ \- well I- well- I’m…” she began rambling. “I love a lot of people in my life, like you and Dad and Mum and you and everyone! Romantic is a… What is romance? And love! Am _I_ in love? Who knows!? Hahaha! And I… wait, I- I- l don’t have to tell you! Ha…”

Cheeks aflame, she drifted back to look at him.

His expression was soft.

Green eyes taken by sunset glow, brows at _that_ angle she just felt she could _melt_ seeing, the smile a warming pull to her heartstrings-

She regretted asking now.

Good grief, she was in love with him.

“Sorry,” she squeaked.

Good grief, he was in love with her.

“Don’t be. I love it when you get flustered.“ Adrien ran his thumb up the _Happy Home, Happy Family_ mug from her kitchen. “If only you did it more often- oh wait.”

He hit her with the side smirk - teeth peering and prideful - and for the fifth, possibly, time that day his expensive jacket took a beating from a lavender sweater.

“Shut up. You didn’t even answer my question. You just turned it on me.”

“Can I answer like you did?”

“No.”

“Oh. Then no. I’ve never ‘been’ in love.”

‘Been’ was past-tense.

The blue in her eyes shifted, mouth’s expression smoothing. He couldn’t point whether there was confusion, disappointment, or contemplation. Just the lack of induced joy.

“What do you mean?”

The wind of impending night greeted them harshly, the gale taking fallen dirt from the pot plant grave with it. Marinette closed in on herself, teeth clenching, and exhaled when it had passed and her piggy tails flared back down.

He wouldn’t give her his confession.

Not now.

Adrien shrugged off his designer jacket, stepping beside her hammock chair and urging her to sit forward she he could curl it around her. She held the zipperline and lapel to pull it securely around herself without the arms in.

“You didn’t have to, Adrien. But thank you.”

He took another swig of his drink and tried not to glance at the sheer sight of her (in _his_ jacket, no less) so he wouldn’t blush. But the temptation gave out.

Infinitely adorable. So cute and small in his attire. Big eyes directly aimed to his drink—

Protectively, he held his mug. “I’m still not giving you my hot chocolate.”

Nor his declaration of love.

Not yet, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> you know adrien's magic eyebrows?
> 
> (hope you got as much feels as i did imagining this)
> 
> [ tumblr](https://snacc-noir.tumblr.com/)


End file.
